hitmanfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation Sledgehammer
Operation Sledgehammer is the 16th mission in Hitman: Absolution. It consists of 5 segments, the last of which is unmarked: County Jail, Outgunned, Burn, Hope Fair, and Outskirts. Mission Information After being captured by Sheriff Skurky, 47 must escape captivity and track him down in order to force him to tell him where Blake Dexter is, as well as get payback, while dodging a full-scale invasion by the Agency. Objectives *Escape the jail *Get your Silverballers! *Evade the Agency and hunt Skurky Weapons Firearms * Agency ARZ 160 - Outgunned: Next to the SWAT van furthest to the right. Can be found leaning against a box. * Agency Dynamics CPW - Outgunned: Three of these weapons are scattered around the map. * Aries 24-7 - Hope Fair: Found on the heavy trooper closest to the exit only on higher difficulty levels (Hard+). * Jagd P22G - Hope Fair: The very first heavy trooper you see has this gun. Also dropped by the trooper in the bar if subdued. * Black Kazo TRG - In the sniper's nest. * Silverballer - Inside the police station reception, getting them is part of the objectives. * STG 58 - County Jail: After collecting the Silverballers, go directly in the door to the left. Look on the desk in this office. * Z&M Model 60 - Carried by police officers. Melee * Agency Tanto Knife - In Outgunned after you climb down the roof to the left. * Bottle - In Outgunned after you climb down the roof to the left. * Brick - In Outgunned on the roof to the right. * Cleaver - In the Hope Fair food stands. * Gasoline Can - Outgunned: Next to the swat van on the opposite side of the Agency ARZ 160 leaning against boxes. * Hammer - Burn: In the vacant storage hall on a shelf next to a trash bag. Also, next to a crate of boxes close to the corner exit into Hope Fair level. * Knife - In the Hope Fair food stands. * Metal Pipe- County Jail: When you come out of the room where you were in captivity, turn to the right and look down at the door. * Police Baton - In the County Jail reception. * Power Cord - When escaping from the County Jail, near the police officer talking on the phone. * Plunger - In the Outskirts section, around the nearest left hand house at the beginning. http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=131150 * Screwdriver - Burn: There are two in the first room. One is on a box towards the back left and the other is on the ground close by. Two heavy troopers are searching this room. Other * Proximity Mine - Hope Fair: A''t the 1st floor in the Bar storage room - sniper's nest. * Remote Explosive - ''Hope Fair: '' A'''''t the 1st floor in the Bar storage room - sniper's nest. Disguises * Agency Heavy Trooper - Burn. * Hope Police Officer - County Jail. * Agency Grunt - Outgunned. Challenges * Chameleon - Pick up the disguises. * Evidence Collector - Find the Evidence. ** 1. County Jail: In the cubicle directly across from where the Silverballers are held. ** 2. Outgunned: In front of the county jail, on a container next to a van. ** 3. Burn: On a box near the large doors when exiting the last smoky room that contains enemies. It's in the room with lot of ladders if you have trouble finding it. ** 4. Hope Fair: On a container at the end of the road, in front of the distillery. ** 5. Outskirts: No Evidence. * Infiltrator - Avoid getting spotted. * Suit Only - Avoid using disguises. * Vigilante - Take justice in your own hands. (Subdue or knock out all the cops in the County Jail. Stealth is not required.) * Misty Eyes - Pick them off one by one. (10 stealth kills in Burn, while remaining unseen, 10 knockouts also counts. (11 on Expert/Pro difficulty) * Heavy Armor - Sportsmanship is for losers. (In Burn, use a Heavy Trooper as human shield and perform three kills, needs to be done in one attempt.) * A Cleansing Fire - Complete "Operation Sledgehammer." * Surgical Precision - Part 1 - The collective IQ is dropping. (Get three headshots without missing.) * Surgical Precision - Part 2 - The collective IQ is dropping. (Get five headshots without missing.) * Surgical Precision - Part 3 - The collective IQ is dropping... fast. (Get seven headshots without missing and within a time limit.) * Mastery: Operation Sledgehammer - You and which army? (Complete all other challenges for this mission.) Trivia *When 47 shoots Skurky, there is a woman's corpse in the coffin behind him, but in the cutscene that follows, the coffin is empty. *47 only has 3 seconds to shoot Skurky, and Point Shooting will be activated immediately after the cutscene ends. 47 will be shot to death if he shoots the priest instead or takes too long. *When 47 confronts Skurky in the church, the cutscenes show 47 holding only one Silverballer in his left hand, but during the Point Shooting sequence, he uses his right hand to shoot Skurky. *The music played in the church after 47 kills Skurky is the Ave Maria aria, composed by Johann Sebastian Bach and adapted by Charles Gounod. It is the main theme of Blood Money and has long been one of the Hitman series' signatures. *No matter what disguise 47 was wearing, he will always change back into his normal suit in the last section, Outskirts. *No matter where Skurky is shot, it will not kill him straight away, even if a headshot is performed. Also, the cutscene after will always show Skurky turning onto his back. *The coffin behind Skurky may collapse, but the cutscene after will always show it in normal condition. This will also apply if a blood splatter lands on the coffin. *In the Objectives screen, when the player is in the church, it depicts that Skurky was in the courtroom, probably a developer oversight. *In the last mission, Absolution, two ICA Grunts are overheard talking about Operation Sledgehammer's aftermath. Claiming the destruction and military-style takeover of Hope was labeled domestic terror by the media. *The same crying sound effects from Joseph Clarence in Death of a Showman are used for the man crying in the cell. *47, wearing his suit, can stand next to book shelves where Chloe is at without triggering an alert. Gallery County_Jail.png| County Jail Operation_Sledgehammer.png| Outgunned Burn.png| Burn Hope_Fair.png| Hope Fair Hope_Fair_logo.png|Hope Fair's poster Video Walkthroughs Category:Hitman: Absolution missions